


Starting Now

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Working for the band, awkward moments that end up being cute, nervous patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: (So this was like three asks long so this is a summary) Reader is new to the Fall Out Boy stage crew and travels with them. They stop near her hometown for a concert and her parents want to come see her. She doesn’t say much about it and leaves Patrick, who she’s gotten close to, confused about why she didn’t invite him when they go to dinner. Misunderstandings and fluff. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Starting Now

“Alright people let’s go! We don’t have time for chit chatting. This stuff was supposed to be packed before they went on.” Our manager barked orders at everyone he walked past. I suppose I understood but maybe we’d work better without the yelling.

I kept my head down as I passed him, pushing a cart with some of the speakers from the set.  _Please don’t say anything. Please don’t say anything. Please don’t—_

“The new girl is the only one working. Maybe I should give her your jobs instead.” I hurried as much as I could with a couple hundred pounds of equipment. Him saying that was just as bad as being scolded. Most of the other stage crew didn’t like me. Probably because I was able to get in good with the artists themselves. Fall Out Boy.

I helped load the speakers into the bus. I began to jog back inside to help with more stuff, but I was yanked another direction. I opened my mouth to scream but I met a pair of brown eyes and a mischievous grin. Pete. He held a finger to his lips and pulled me to his nearby bus. I rolled my eyes but didn’t fight much.

“Pete, I can’t keep disappearing. This is my job you know, I can be fired.” Pete just shrugged as he stepped onto the bus.

“It wasn’t my idea this time.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Pete.” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from me.

“Hey, I never specified who it was,” Pete said. He blushed but smiled at me none the less. I chuckled at their banter.

“It’s ok, Patrick. I like you too.” I plopped myself down into the seat across from him.

It was half a joke. I really did like him. I’m pretty sure that he flirts with me, but I can never be sure. Or rather, Pete flirts for him. Patrick gets embarrassed and then scolds Pete. I laugh and reassure Patrick that I like him. But nothing really comes of it.

“Alright, I’m gunna go hang with Joe and Andy. Don’t have too much fun kids.” Pete’s laughter followed him back out the door.

“Sorry about that. He’s a bit—” I rolled my eyes at Patrick and held up my hand.

“You don’t need to apologize every time Pete drags me back here. Believe it or not, I like hanging out with you guys. Even though I’m amazed I haven’t been fired yet.” He laughed awkwardly. I’ve been trying to break him of the constantly apologizing habit.

“So, what’s up, Trick? Did you need to talk to me,” I asked, resting my head in my hand.

“Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to talk I guess. I know we’re coming up to a show close to where you grew up. I just wanted to ask if you—” His rambling got cut off by my phone ringtone. I pulled it out of my pocket. I froze at the caller id.

_Devil Boss_

This was the first time he called me. I let it ring twice more before realizing I needed to pick it up. I jumped up from the seat and pressed the green button. I braced myself as I placed the phone next to my ear.

“hell—”

“Where the fuck are you? I’ve been looking the other direction for weeks now, but this is it! If you keep skipping out on your job, I will fire you.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Won’t happen again.”

“I should just get rid of you now. Why am I even bothering with a final warning? Just because you’re all buddy buddy with the band doesn’t mean I can’t have you kicked out.”

“I understand, sir.” The line went dead. I ran a hand through my hair. Patrick raised an eyebrow at me.

“I gotta go. I’ve skipped out on my actual job too much. If I do this again, I’ll be fired. I’ll see you later, Trick.” I gave him a small wave before turning away.

“You could just quit.” I stopped at the door. “You don’t have to work. Just travel with us.”

I faced him again. A light blush dusted his cheeks, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Patrick met my eyes for a moment. As much as I wish I could, I needed the money. It was just a bonus that I got to travel around with a world-famous band.

“I appreciate the thought. But I can’t afford to just travel around with you guys.” I smiled sadly at him. He stepped toward me.

“Money wouldn’t be an issue. We would let you have the extra bed on the bus.” I chuckled.

“You guys would get sick of me.”

“I could never get sick of you, (Y/N).” Patrick stood directly in front of me now. Heat rose to my cheeks. I couldn’t hold his gaze and looked toward the door.

“I have to go. I don’t wanna get fired,” I mumbled. I couldn’t seem to make my feet move away from him. His face moved close to mine. We were about the same height, but I felt so small next to him. It wasn’t that I didn’t want this. I just never thought he would be the one to make the first move. It was intimidating.

My eyes closed but the kiss never came. At least not where I was expecting. His lips pressed against my head. Somehow that meant more than anything else he could have done.

“Just think about it.” I could only nod in response. He cleared his throat. “You should get going. I know how the stage manager can get.”

“Uh, yea.” I hurried out of the bus. It probably seemed like I was running away from him. I’ll have to talk to him later.

-

That’s what I thought. But it turns out my devil of a manager really had it out for me now. I understood. I shouldn’t have let Pete pull me away all those times. I knew that, but I let him do it anyway.

I’ve had hardly any time to interact with the guys the last few shows. Especially not enough time to have any sort of serious conversation about feelings and couple status. I’d been running around constantly. I was more like the stage manager’s assistant. He had me getting coffee and organizing the set.

I suppose I was doing more than I had been expected to originally. The other workers still seemed to hate me. I think I heard one of them saying how I was doing exactly what they needed for their class experience. Trust me, I’d let them have it if I could.

Of course, I had considered Patrick’s offer but me getting to travel with them for free didn’t change the fact that I needed money for my own classes. I crashed on one of the sofas in the backstage area. The rest of the crew went to get ice cream or coffee or something. But with tomorrow being close to the place I grew up, I needed to call my parents. It’s been a month since I’ve been home, and it would be another before I came back.

The phone rang a few times before my mother’s excited voice filtered through the speaker. I loved her but sometimes she was a bit much.

“Hey there, baby! Tell me, how’s the job? Are they working you to the bone? Who’s the band you’re setting up for? Meet anyone famous?” I chuckled.

“Chill, Mom. I can answer all that stuff at dinner if you’d like.”

“That would be amazing sweetie! And it’s on us so don’t worry about anything.” I rolled my eyes.

“Ok. Where did you want to go?” I heard the door click open behind me. Were the other crew back already?

“Oh, how about that nice Cajun place you like so much?”

“Mom you don’t need to go that far. I’d be fine with pizza.”

“Nonsense, (Y/N). See you tomorrow at 1.”

“Wait, Mom—” The line went dead. I sighed and pulled myself up from the couch. She had a one-track mind sometimes.

“Where are you running off to?” I jumped at Patrick’s voice.

“Christ, Trick! You scared me! I thought you were just part of the crew or something.” I ran a hand over my face. My heart pounded from the surprise, but it wasn’t slowing down anytime soon. He chuckled slightly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” My phone buzzed with a text from the manager. I sighed. Break over I guess.

“Sorry, gotta run. I’m just going to see my parents since I’m passing through town.” I pushed past him, but he grabbed my arm.

“Have you given any thought to my offer?” I turned to face him.

“I have. But it goes a lot farther than just the summer. I need the money for school.” He nodded in understanding. I went to pull my arm away, but he held on.

“Let me take you out sometime. On a date.” A blush covered his cheeks. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’d like that a lot.” My phone buzzed again. “Ok, well I have to go. See you later, Patrick.” He smiled and released me, shoving his hands in his pockets. I hurried out of the room to meet with the manager.

“I texted you like ten minutes ago. Watch yourself,” he scolded me as I jogged up.

“Sorry,” I mumbled. I started moving the stereo systems to the stage for the show. It was boring and difficult work, but my mind always drifted to Patrick. Then I couldn’t keep the smile off my face.

-

The manager was not happy when I reminded him that I requested this day off. But he approved it before we left so there was nothing he could do. I pulled on my favorite dress. Normally, I didn’t care for dresses that much, but this was comfortable and was long enough that I didn’t have to worry much about bending over.

My mother texted me at least seven times already today just saying how excited she was. At one point she made a joke about bringing the artist I was working with. I thought about it for a moment. What it would be like to bring Patrick with me? I laughed. My mom would probably pass out.

I wouldn’t make Patrick do something like that. Not yet at least. I’ll wait to see if this goes anywhere past the first date. I hurried out the door and almost ran smack into Patrick.

“Woah. Slow down there.” He grabbed my arms to steady me and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, sorry. I gotta go. I’ll see you later, alright?” Not that I was running late or anything, but my mother tended to be places super early. He let me go and I rushed off again.

-

**Patrick POV**

What just happened? I came to see where she wanted me to take her for dinner but it’s like I didn’t even exist. I watched her rush off toward the elevator. She looked stunning in the dress. But then again, she looked good in everything.

I began the slow walk back to the bus. Maybe I was overthinking the whole thing. What if she just said yes to a date to be nice? It wouldn’t be the first time girls had done that to me. But why was she all dressed up in the first place?

“Come on, Patrick. You’re acting like an overprotective weirdo,” I mumbled to myself. Yet here I was, still racking my brain trying to figure out where she could have gone.

By the time I made it back to the bus, I still had no idea. My face must have shown confusion for Pete to start making fun of me.

“Hey, dude. Why so upset? Didn’t you see how good your girl looked?” I shoved him as I walked past.

“She’s not my girl. And how would you know what she looked like? Did she come over here?” Pete chuckled.

“Sounding a bit like a defensive boyfriend there, Trick. And no. She didn’t. I just saw her heading toward the parking lot.” I felt my brow furrow. “Aren’t we near her hometown this show or something?”

I smacked my forehead. Not hard but maybe I should have. I can’t believe I forgot. She mentioned it briefly yesterday. She’s going to see her parents. I assume she’ll be back before the show. I wonder why she didn’t invite me?

No, she was just being respectful of me needing to be here for the show. She would have if she could have. Or maybe she’s just embarrassed. I don’t know how her parents are around guys. I mean, I know I’m not good enough for her but I’ve gotta try.

“Dude chill. I’m sure she won’t fault you for forgetting,” Pete said.

“Yea…”

-

**Your POV**

I had never been here for lunch before. I’m sure it was just as good as dinner, but I usually try to figure out what I want ahead of time. It cuts down on the anxiety. They didn’t seem to put their menu online anymore.

The cab dropped me off in front of the door. I didn’t see my parent’s car as we drove up so maybe I had beat them for once. I pushed the door open and looked around for the host. I caught sight of the deep auburn that was my mother’s hair. I should have known better.

“Hey there,” I said as I walked up to their table. My mother’s face lit up as she bounced from her seat.

“(Y/N)! Sweetie, it’s been so long,” she squealed. I laughed as she pulled me into a hug. Sometimes I wonder if she ever got out of that middle school “freak out” mindset.

“It’s only been a month, mom,” I said, hugging her back. She was so much shorter than me I’m sure people confused her for my younger sister. She was beyond beautiful and sometimes I wondered why I didn’t take after her more.

“She knows that. She’s just going through the ‘empty nest’ thing again.” My father pats my mother on the back, making her let go. We all sat down and put in our drink orders.

“I didn’t see your car when I pulled up. How’d you get here,” I asked?

“Oh, we decided to get a new car! Your father got a nice bonus and we just decided it was time. That old minivan wasn’t safe anymore.” I chuckled.

“It wasn’t safe four years ago.” My parents rolled their eyes at me.

“Your mother tells me that you’re close to the band you work for?” I raised an eyebrow at my mother. She sipped her margarita innocently. Where did she get this stuff?

“I never told her that.”

“But you don’t deny it. Why didn’t you bring one of them along? We’d love to meet them.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

“We haven’t even been on a date! I wasn’t going to bring him along. Besides, he has a show tonight.”

“But there is a guy then,” my father inquired? Fuck. I didn’t mean to let that slip.

“Not fair. You teamed up on me!” The both waited expectantly.

“Wait, tonight? The only show going on near here tonight is that big band! What were they called, the boys that fall? Or something. They said it on the radio this morning.” I burst out laughing at my mothers’ butchering of the name.

“Yes, mom. It’s Fall Out Boy.” She clapped her hands together like a child.

“So, which one is it that has you smitten?” Sometimes I wished we could talk about something other than my love life, but I understood. They were good parents. Supported me in everything, even when I told them I had a crush on a girl.

“Lay off the poor girl. She doesn’t need you grilling her about her personal life. Just make sure he treats you right, ok?” I smiled at my father, thankful.

We put in our food orders and my father tried to keep my mother in line. And away from the topic of Patrick. My mother was playing around on her phone and I’m sure she was looking up pictures. I had let his name slip in hopes she would drop the subject.

“Oh, darling he’s so cute!” I groaned. I’m so happy I didn’t bring him along.

“Mom. Chill. Come to the show tonight or something. I could probably get you backstage to meet them.” I have no idea if I actually can but maybe it would be just enough to stop the line of questions.

“Oh, that’d be lovely sweetie! We’ll buy some tickets right after we finish here.” Thankfully, that put an end to the discussion for the most part. I was able to grill them about their jobs and what not. The hard part would be getting them backstage. I don’t think I have jurisdiction over that.

-

I wandered back to the busses. I tried to keep my head down and away from fans who were scouting the area. The rest of the crew was presumably, already inside. I heard the door to the bus open. Thankfully, the guys and girls had different busses. I pulled my zipper partially down my back before I heard a throat clearing. I spun to face the clearly male sounding voice.

Patrick was turned away from me, a deep blush covering his cheeks. I stuttered and scrambled to pull my zipper back up, but I couldn’t reach it.

“Seriously,” I muttered to myself. He didn’t walk in on me half naked or anything. Everything was covered but I was still embarrassed. This is what I get for feeling too comfortable in this bus. “Can you, uh, zip me back up?” His eyes darted back to me. I could only hold his gaze for a moment. “I can’t reach it,” I explained. Patrick nodded awkwardly.

“Uh, yea. Turn around.” I did and a moment later his fingers brush my back as he pulled up the zipper. God, this was a mess. I turned and smiled at him, trying to act like that wasn’t the most awkward moment ever.

“So, what did you need?” He shrugs a bit.

“I guess just wondering why you didn’t want me to meet your parents?” I chuckled. Oh, so that was it? He was sweet.

“Well it would’ve been pretty embarrassing.” His face dropped but quickly turned blank.

“So, you were running from me earlier? You know, you don’t have to pity me. A simple ‘no, thanks’ would have worked earlier.” I raised an eyebrow. What on earth was he talking about? I opened my mouth to question but he was already turning around. “I’ll see you later, (Y/N).”

I stood frozen as he stepped off the bus. Now hold the fuck up. I darted after him. No way in hell was I letting this misunderstanding fester. I called after him, but I couldn’t be too loud because of nearby fans.

“Trick!” I looked around and I didn’t seem to attract any attention. He slowed his walking pace and allowed me to catch up to him. He refused to look me in the eye. “Want to explain to me why you think I don’t like you?”

“Well apparently I’m embarrassing.” I rolled my eyes and ran a hand down my face.

“First of all,” I started. “I meant my parents were embarrassing. Second, I was running late for lunch earlier. Third, I actually really like you.” I crossed my arms. He was actually dumb sometimes. Maybe dense is the more accurate word. Pink dusted his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head.

“Um, I’m sorry.” I rolled my eyes and stepped toward him.

“Let’s try not to jump to conclusions from now on.” He nodded in understanding. I hugged him in reassurance. His kissed the top of my head. I wonder if he’ll actually kiss me at any point. An idea crossed my mind and I knew exactly how to make this up to him.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?” He tilted his head in curiosity.

“Sure. Anything for you.”

“I invited my parents to the show tonight. Would there be any way to get them back stage to meet you guys?” His eyes sparkled.

“Of course. Just leave it to me. Bring them to the back entrance before the show. I’ll meet you there,” he said, trying to contain the excitement. I giggled. He was so cheesy and the cutest person ever.

“You’re the best. Thank you. Fair warning, my parents are embarrassing. Mostly my mother.” He grinned.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” he said.

“Oh, it could be very bad. I promise,” I half joked.

-

I hadn’t been nervous for a concert for a while. But I was today, and it wasn’t even because of the concert. I was waiting outside the venue in my black jeans and t-shirt. Usual work clothes even though I wouldn’t be working.

I stood by a statue of some sports player near the entrance gate. Fans milled about happily. I checked my watch. My mom should be bouncing up to me any second with my father in tow. She said something about being able to dress the part, but I wasn’t quite sure what she meant.

I was scrolling through my phone when someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced up the person wearing black converse, black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. She wore thick eyeliner, but it looked really good. I froze for a moment. My father stood behind my mother looking very much like a guy dragged by his kid or in this case, and over enthusiastic wife.

“Mom. What in the world?” I laughed but not because she looked bad. She was stunning as usual, but this was not a look I was used to.

“I told you I would look the part!” She smiled and hugged me. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

“You’re crazy.” I brought them around to where the busses were. There were some fans back here, but I know the guys went into the venue at least an hour ago. I knocked on the back door. Waited. Knocked again. Usually they had someone standing at the door. I checked my phone and texted Patrick that I was waiting. A couple minutes passed before my phone buzzed.

_Sorry! Three minutes! I’m coming!_

I rolled my eyes. He was always late. I suppose he could have been coming back from sound check.

“What are we waiting for again,” my father asked? It was sort of sarcastic but also not.

“We are waiting for Patrick to come open the door because apparently the guard that’s supposed to be here is taking a bathroom break or something.” Theoretically I could have gotten in through the stage crew entrance but no one except the stage crew was allowed back there.

I heard the handle of the door jiggle from the other side. I stepped back so I wouldn’t get hit once Patrick pushed the door open. He smiled brightly at us as he held it.

“Sorry about that. Had to get away from our manager. He’s not exactly in favor of us just wandering off.” I chuckled and invited my parents in. The door closed loudly behind them. “Follow me.” My mom came up to my side.

“He’s even cuter in person,” she whispered in my ear. I blushed because I knew how well sound traveled in these places. Patrick didn’t seem to react, but I thought I saw him smile briefly. The walk to the back room was short. Pete sat on the couch playing some game while Joe and Andy tried to mess him up.

“Hey guys, visitors,” Patrick called loudly. I snickered at the weirdness of it. Joe made loud sound of confusion that resembled a ‘huh?’

“Just me guys. And I brought my parents along. Sorry for short notice.” The other three guys all turned at the same time. Surprise covered their faces. Patrick laced his fingers through mine and squeezed. Pete of course was the first to notice.

“Oh, so you finally asked her out? Took ya long enough!” My felt my face heat up.

“Seriously? You had to do that right now,” Patrick mumbled. I heard my mother giggle from behind us.

“So, there was a mutual longing? How cute,” she gushed.

“Mom,” I warned. I tossed an evil glance in her direction, but she just grinned at me. Honestly, how old was she?

“Anyway,” I started. “This is Pete, Joe, and Andy.” I gestured to each of them as their names came up. They exchanged pleasantries. Surprisingly, all three of them stood to shake my father’s hand. He seemed taken aback by their forwardness. I chuckled at him as he shook hands awkwardly.

Patrick followed after the other guys. He seemed nervous. My dad was a rather large man, but he was an even bigger softie. He was never mean to anyone that I brought home or said I was going out with.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” My father glared at Patrick, but I could see the small grin on his face. Just because he was never mean, doesn’t mean he didn’t like to freak them out. Especially the guys.

“You just be good to her. Got it?” Patrick cleared his throat and nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir. I promise.” A full smile broke out on my father’s face as he slapped Patrick on the back. I giggled at his confusion.

“Awesome. Have a great show tonight guys! Let’s go find our seats, dear.” The confusion spread to her face as he began to drag her along. I checked my watch. They were letting people in now, but the show didn’t start for another hour or so.

“Wait, I have questions! Why do you always ruin my fun?”

“Because even though our daughter knows you love her, let’s not embarrass her on the first day of the relationship.” She rolled her eyes but let him pull her along. I hoped to have a love like theirs one day.

“Wait for me! I’ll walk you out,” I called as the door clicked shut behind them.

“Right. Well we’re going to go back to playing games while you guys talk about that awkward experience. We totally won’t be eavesdropping,” Pete said. He plopped himself back in front of the screen. I watched Andy roll his eyes and Joe stuck some headphones in. Clearly Pete was the only one eavesdropping.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry again for earlier. But hey. According to you that could have gone worse. I’m only a little scared or your dad.” I laughed and took his hand.

“Well he likes you. So, don’t worry about it. Besides, they have plenty of time to be embarrassing.” He smiled at me. I leaned into him and pecked his lips. Pink dusted his cheeks, but he still smiled.

“Awww,” I heard Pete fake swoon. Patrick and I rolled our eyes.


End file.
